


Space Face Time

by LizzzBeth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Face time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Langst, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Tumblr Prompt, keith kogane - Freeform, klance, klance fluff, lance mcclain - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzzBeth/pseuds/LizzzBeth
Summary: Every night Lance waits for Pidge's weird space-phone-thing to light up with a face call from Keith. They have been face timing each other every night just to talk. When caught, Lance tells everyone he does it so the team can get updates about the Blade Of Marmora is making. But, alas, he is lying out of his ass.





	Space Face Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! This was a prompt submission I did on Tumblr back a few days ago. It got some good attention on there so I decided to include it on here, too. The person who submitted the idea was anonymous, but I hope that whoever they are, they enjoy this fic wholeheartedly. And I hope the rest of you guys do as well!

Lance lay there on his side in his room on the castle ship. The vents above his head hummed as they blew in cool recycled air. His wet towel hung next to his bed, drying from his shower earlier, and his now-almost-dried-hair was combed through and slightly sticking to his pillowcase. The only light in the room was orange and came from the phone Lance held in his hand.

He scrolled through the pictures he had taken on their most recent mission (since there was no space-twitter to mindlessly scroll through) and impatiently waited for the call to come in.

Every night for the past few weeks, Lance would take Pidge’s phone and use it to face chat with a certain mullet-haired mongrel. 

The first time was a week after Keith left for the Blade. Lance had called because he couldn’t find one of Hunk’s electrical tools and he was sure that he saw Keith using it. Kolivan answered and grumpily told Lance to bug off- that the phone line was for emergency contact only. But then good ol’ Keith came into frame and (not so nicely) swiped the phone from Kolivan and ran. In the end, Hunk’s wire clips were found (turns out Pidge had them the whole time in her room) and Lance found himself not wanting to hang up.

Apparently, Keith didn’t want to either.

Thus starting a nightly covert communication between Keith and Lance. Keith would get annoyed when Lance would act like they were actually covert operatives, though.

“Kilo Golf Kilo, what’s your position?” Lance would whisper into the orange-tinted video feed as he crouched hidden in a corner.

“Lance,” Keith deadpanned, “Do we really have to-“

“KILO GOLF KILO, WHAT’S YOUR POSITION?!”

“Ugh, FINE!” Keith groaned, and then muttered out, “Lima Mike Charlie, my position is SCREW YOU!”

“hEY!” Lance said a bit too loudly, “I’ll have you know, tons of ladies are lining up to do just that!”

“Oh, don’t make me _gag_ …” to which Keith actually gagged.

This lasted all of a week until Pidge found out. And lemme tell you she was NOT happy. She climbed Lance like a tree trying to grab her phone, all the while protesting because “That’s my phone, Lance. Give it back! You’re hogging the data. LANCE! I said GIMME! I want it- ALLURA! LANCE WON’T GIVE ME MY PHONE!”

Lance basically got space-grounded right on the spot.

So Lance made up an excuse. He wasn’t just using the phone all willy-nilly like (He really was). He was getting vital info from Keith (He wasn’t really). He was nobly trying to aid the cause by getting more Blade statistics (At this point he was lying out his ass). Then, smugly, he crossed his arms and stuck his head up dramatically, as if he didn’t just get caught using a secure Voltron-to-Blade channel just to gossip and joke.

“Oh, really? Then what info have you gotten?” Pidge asked, just as smug. Lance blanched. He hadn’t planned this far.

“Uhhhh, well… I can’t tell you!” He decided to say, “Uh, I didn’t get all of the info. You interrupted me you little gremlin!!”

Allura, ever the mediator between her paladin’s arguments, decided that extra ‘non-official’ info from the Blade, provided by one former paladin to a current one, would be a great idea. So she allowed Lance two hours max with the phone per night. 

Pidge, of course, protested again, which made Lance start up, which made Hunk nervously try to intervene, which made Lotor pinch the bridge of his nose, which got on Shiro’s nerves, which made Coran snatch up the phone and almost humorously yell, “IF I HEAR ANOTHER QUIZNAKING ARGUMENT, THIS THING GOES OUT THE AIRLOCK!” which made everyone shut the hell up.

In the end, Lance got one hour per night with the phone and was required to relay any info he acquired. Which, y’know, kinda put a damper on his and Keith’s conversations, but they made it work. Mainly just by front-loading the conversation with BoM updates and spending the rest of the hour goofing off as usual.

“You know,” Keith said one night, voice kind of static-y from the castleship’s close proximity to a nearby neutron star, “if you had just told them the truth, they may have still let you use the phone.”

“Yeah, okay,” Lance replied sarcastically, “And I’m the Queen of Sheba.”

“No, I’m serious!” Keith insisted, “You could have framed it as a morale-booster or something. That’s what I told Kolivan over here.”

Lance stayed silent for a moment and Keith, realizing what he said, turned red, his eyes widening.

Then, Lance said (half-yelled), “TALKING WITH YOUR RIVAL ISN’T SUPPOSED TO BE A MORALE-BOOSTER YOU SOGGY CROUTON!”

Keith got angry, frowning, “Well then why do we keep calling and talking to each other, you mo-ron?!”

Lance paused. Then snickered.

Keith rose an eyebrow.

Lance busted out laughing, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

“What the quizna- Dude! Why are you laughing?” Keith asked.

Lance just laughed louder, cackling. Keith started laughing too, Lance’s behavior becoming contagious.

“Just, tell me what’s funny,” Keith tried to stifle his laughs, “Y’all really got that weird since I left?”

“BAHAHAHAHA,” Lance bellowed, no doubt audible from the bridge of the ship.

It took a few minutes for Lance to gain some composure enough to form words. By the time he did, Keith had stopped laughing and was wiping tears from his eyes that formed from him trying not to laugh.

Out of breath, Lance wheezed, “You- You said, ‘mo-ron’. Like-like ‘moe’ plus ‘ron’. ‘Moe-Ron’. A-and then you said ‘Y’ALL’!” Lance started laughing again.

Keith was confused, “What’s wrong with that? That’s how you say it!”

“What a-are you?” Lance cackled, “Are you _TEXAN_?!”

Keith, even more confused, said, “Yeah. So?”

Lance’s eyes grew wide as he held back a new string of giggles, “Nothing, nothing,” He took a deep breath to steady himself and to stop the laughing, “Ahhh,” He sighed, “Texans are hilarious.”

Which launched them into another laugh-filled conversation all together.

That’s basically how all of their calls went. Light-hearted jabs and banters, half-hearted arguments and full-hearted complaining about training and missions.

So now, here Lance lay, waiting for the usual call from Keith. They alternated nights on who would call who. Some nights, there wouldn’t be a call, either because of a Voltron battle or because of a Blade of Marmora mission. Yeah, those nights there wouldn’t be a call and, Lance found, those were the nights he dreaded the most.

Lance was too attached to the term to stop calling Keith his ‘rival’, and oh-boy-oh-boy did he love to make fun of him. (Especially since he found out his middle name was Gerald of all things.) But Lance found that his face calls with Keith were the part of his day he looked forward to the most. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but he missed the greasy-haired hot-head. And even if he did admit it to someone, he doubted anyone would listen.

Everything was so different now- the whole dynamic of the team had changed! Coran was always busy behind the scenes, Allura and Shiro had a co-leadership thing going on, Shiro would sometimes snap and become a plain old jerk, Lotor wasn’t even an option, and even Hunk and Pidge had split off into their own nerd-group. So where did that leave Lance? Oh yeah, that’s right. The seventh wheel. Even with Keith gone.

Especially with Keith gone.

At least with Keith as black paladin, Lance was able to be taken seriously and not get yelled at by Shiro- like he had been today… again. It seemed that no one would let him get a word in edge-wise and ignored him if he did manage to speak his mind.

The hour Lance was allowed with the phone was almost up- only 15 minutes left- and there was still no call from Keith. Lance would be worried if this were unexpected, but the night before, Keith had told Lance that the solar activity surrounding the BoM base might spike and interrupt communications. So Lance calmly waited.

The _ding ding ding_ of a face call request finally popped up. He clicked accept immediately.

Keith’s face popped up on screen- a bit too close to the camera. Lance had a clear line of sight up Keith’s nose which was fogging up the camera with his breath.

“Is this thing finally on?” Keith muttered.

“Kilo Golf Kilo, am I coming in clear?” Lance asked, voice quiet from lack of use over the past almost-hour and from Lance’s general lack of enthusiasm for the day he had been having.

“Lance! Finally,” Keith sounded relieved, “God, this solar storm has been driving our machines haywire. I thought I might not get through, tonight.”

“Well, that’s no good,” Lance said, “Everyone needs their daily dose of Lancey Lance,” His voice somewhat lacked his usual bravado, “I mean, I heard it’s great for a _morale-booster_ ,” He teased.

Keith, who seemed to suspect something, half-heartedly laughed, “Still not on about that, are you?”

“You’re never gonna be able to live it down,” Lance said softly and softly smiled instead of laughing.

Keith frowned a bit, just enough for a slight crease to form between his eyes, “Hey, you doing okay?”

Lance slightly panicked at first but didn’t want to show it. So, he put on a fake face and stumbled in a voice that was about three octaves too squeaky, “W-what I- pfshhh, noooo. I-I’m fineeee. Everything is A-Okay.”

Keith just gave him one of those ‘stop-bullshitting-me’ looks, “Stop lying. What’s going on over there?”

Lance deflected, “Isn’t it me that’s supposed to be asking the status report questions in this conversation?”

“Shut up and answer the question,” Keith ordered. Not stern but friendly. Not as a superior officer, like how Shiro would say it. Not mocking, like Pidge. Not too sweet and round-about, like Hunk. Not almost disinterested, like Allura. Not completely disinterested like Lotor. And not detached, like Coran. This was a banter that only Keith and Lance could communicate with.

“It’s just been a rough day,” Lance admitted after a long pause, giving the truth but not the whole truth- anything but the true truth.

Keith nodded and awkwardly ran his hand through his hair, “Okay. Uhhh, wanna… wanna talk about it?”

Lance just shook his head, looking away from the phone, “No. No it’s… fine I guess? I’m just overreacting, as usual.”

“No.”

Lance looked back at the screen where tangerine-colored Keith looked through the screen.

“Don’t get me wrong, you do overreact a lot but you never mope about it,” Keith said bluntly.

“I’m not moping,” Lance mumbled.

“Don’t make me Queen-of-Sheba you,” Keith scolded and Lance chuckled.

Keith sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and looking at the camera awkwardly again, “Look. You know I’m horrible at this stuff, right? I don’t know how to- What I’m trying to say is that, whatever you’re upset about, you’re more upset than usual? And it doesn’t seem right,” Keith decided, “So, you can vent to me if you need to, alright? I may not know what to say, but I can at least listen.”

Lance nodded, the corners of his mouth drawing up into a smile.

“Okay, mullet-head,” Lance said, “Strap in. You’re about to get on a Lance-themed rollercoaster.”

Keith chuckled and nodded for Lance to begin.

They talked for the next two hours. No one came to get the phone when the time was up- or so Lance thought. Because three hours later, Pidge walked into his room, ready to rat him out for using up the phone’s battery, but stopped short.

There was Lance, sound-asleep on his stomach, the phone in front of his face still on face call. And on the screen was Keith, also asleep. They had fallen asleep talking to each other.

Pidge would have snickered, but she was too annoyed that the only camera that she could have used to capture this moment for future blackmail purposes was on the phone, where Keith’s image let out a comic-sized snore.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr url is Cheater157. Y'all can hop on over there if you want, but be warned, it's a huge mess. I reblog and (sometimes) post Voltron stuff on there daily.  
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
